


Headcanons

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Just some HC’s for my precious, bisexual boi.





	Headcanons

•His favourite season is autumn  
• Halloween is his favourite holiday  
• Hates candy corn  
• Obsessed with animals. Preferably cats  
• HUGE science fiction fan  
• Pluviophile  
• Owns a few dungarees  
• Wears crop tops  
• Baseball caps  
• Wears his clothes over his suit  
• Converse and crew socks  
• His backpack is covered in pins. E.g., LGBT+, Star Wars, Alien, etc.  
• Aunt May is always replacing his bags  
• Loves photography  
• Most of his pictures are of you  
• Skateboarding  
• Not a huge fan of coffee  
• Expect cute “pet” names from him.  
• Beautiful/ handsome, princess/prince, love, darling, dear, dove, sweetheart  
• Likes being called “baby boy”  
• Loves Aunt May so much!  
• Bisexual Disaster™️  
• Totally cuffs his jeans (bi culture).  
• “ Actually, spiders are arachnids, not insects. It’s a whole different genus.”  
• All ways spitting out facts if he’s teased for his alias/ superpowers. Especially, if Sam calls him “bug boy”.  
• Supports Shuri and MJ being together so much! • How can he not?!  
• Adores you playing with his hair  
• He’d rather be hanging out with MJ, Ned, and you or in his room building a LEGO TIE Fighter than attend parties  
• Spring is his second favourite  
• Shorts and cute floral shirts  
• His allergies are the absolute worst  
• He tends to get sick often during this time  
• Pete knows you carry cough drops on you at all times  
• It makes his heart swell  
• He appreciates the little things you do so, so much  
• When he’s sick you’re there to take care of him when May can’t  
• Chicken noodle soup and Vine compilations to make him feel a little better  
• Lots of cuddles and forehead kisses  
• Loves to lay on you. Preferably your lap  
• Sometimes he’ll just sprawl out on you  
• You know he feels like shit, so you don’t complain  
• Sometimes you’ll drape a blanket around him when your watching Netflix  
• Red nosed and lots of tissues  
• You hate that he’s like this  
• He thinks the world of you!  
• He likes flowers  
• Can’t stand the smell of roses  
• Pollen makes his allergies worse so he can’t appreciate them as much as he’d like  
• You weren’t a flower person whatsoever, but you’d bought him Daffodils one day  
• ABSOLUTELY LOVED THEM!  
• You’ll take him on dinner dates, even when he insists not to  
• You’ll spoil him when you can  
• Both of you prefer ordering takeout and watching movies though  
• This boy is a literal dork  
• If you two are ever sitting on the couch, you’ll push each other until one of you falls off.  
• It’s usually Peter who succeeds in making you fall  
• He’s such an ass, but you love him  
• Sharing each other’s clothes?  
• Depending on your size differences; P would totally wear your clothes if possible  
• Such a fanboy when it comes to the Avengers  
• He’s still shook that he’s working with Tony  
• Has a huge crush on Thor  
• You love teasing him about it  
• It just makes him flustered and slightly peeved  
• His only response is to flip you off. Which he rarely does  
• “ You would, Parker.”  
• Winking as you say this  
• These types of quips throw him off and leave him an awkward mess  
• How dare you make him flustered?!  
• He’s too much!  
• You can’t help but laugh at this precious boy  
• You’re so greatful that he’s yours!


End file.
